Young Love and Cherished Memories
by fleefly
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are happily married and have a wonderful daughter, though can they endure dinner with her boyfriend which turns out to be Avaric's son? Read to find out! Musical and somewhat bookverse. R&R


Elphaba sighed in exasperation as she failed to complete the task that lay before her.

"Fiyero, can you zip up my dress for me?" Elphaba asked her husband, finally giving in and in a rare moment reaching out for help.

Fiyero walked across their small room and took in the beautiful sight that was his wife. She was wearing a simple dark blue frock oh so similar to the one that she wore at the Ozdust so many years ago. Her frock accented her skin perfectly and she had her long raven hair down which was unusual for her but Fiyero liked it best that way.

"Certainly," He said with an eye-crinkling smirk.

When he finished he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her body to his and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Fiyero!" She gasped pretending to be surprised but she swiveled in his arms allowing him greater purchase. "You know Zoe's boyfriend will be over soon."

He groaned, "Why did you have to remind me of that Fae?"

"Oh Yero, stop being so childish! She's a young woman now, you need to get used to the idea of her being with boys."

"I most definitely will, considering she's almost an exact replica of you."

It was true. Zoe had Elphaba's eyes; brown but in just the right lighting you could see rings of green in them, she also had her mother's skin. Her hair however was a mix of Fiyero's and Elphaba's making it a light brown color with blonde accents. Not only was her appearance like her mother's but her brains, ambition and not to mention stubbornness was too. The only thing she really gained from her father was his mischievous ways.

"Oh stop it." The Witch said as she playfully swatted at his arm.

"Ow," He pouted pretending to be upset "and it's true she's beautiful."

"Yes that she is and I know you're just saying this so I'll give in to you." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Maybe I am. Is it working?" Fiyero questioned raising his eye brow with a smug look on his face but already knowing the answer.

"A little," She said grinning, finally giving in to her ever so persistent husband.

She leaned into his embrace, snaking her arms around his neck and tilting her head up to his face as to catch his lips in a kiss with hands roaming wherever they please. They stayed in this position for a while until they we interrupted by their daughter.

"Ugh Oz! Will you two stop? You are constantly making out in front of me and Declan is coming over soon! I mean I don't mind but exercise some self control!"

"For the record honey _you_ walked _in _on us and Declan, is that Avaric's boy?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba groaned at the name of her greatly disliked school "acquaintance".

"If he's anything like his Father then I don't know how smoothly dinner will go." Elphaba stated offhandedly.

"Yes Dad. Mother he is nothing like his Father, believe me. Also when he's here can you keep the kissing to a minimum?" Their daughter asked.

"I don't know if that's possible but we'll try." Fiyero said looking at his wife, wiggling is eyebrows.

Elphaba grinned at her husband as Zoe made gagging noises.

"You guys are soo gross sometimes!" Their daughter exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll be like this one day Zo." Elphaba said to Zoe.

"I hope not," She muttered under her breath as she exited her parent's room.

Elphaba turned to her husband, took in the sight of him with his rumpled hair still dressed in his boxers and t-shirt and said "You need to get ready my love."

"Yes I suppose I do," sighed Fiyero looking down at his attire, "but it can wait for a little while longer."

He leaned down for another kiss trying to deepen it this time and lead her to their bed but before he could Elphaba gently pushed on his chest breaking the embrace.

"No Yero, it can't. I still have to help Zoe get ready. Remember try not to act so protective tonight and if you do a good job you'll be rewarded later." She stated with a wink.

With that he watched as his wife turned and walked away. _Now all I have to do is wait._ He thought; already growing restless for night to come.

Elphaba entered their living room and saw her daughter sitting on a chair engrossed in her reading. She chuckled at the sight of her daughter as she reminded her so much of herself.

They've been living in their small cottage type home in the Vinkus for about 15 years now. They found this place shortly after Elphaba's "death" and a few months later, she birthed Zoe. It was located outside of a small Animal village and the residents promised to keep their secret because of all that Elphaba had done for them. Sometime later Glinda went back on her promise and tried clearing her name. Some people believed but the majority didn't, which didn't matter to the Tigelaars, because the people that believed were the ones that mattered. Glinda stopped by often to check in but was mostly occupied with running Oz and her family.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to help you?"

"Yeah I just have to finish this page." Zoe said not taking her eyes off the book.

Elphaba chuckled again at her daughter and waited patiently knowing it wouldn't take long.

"Done," she said as she got up and headed towards her room.

"So what've you been reading night and day?"

"Just one of the books about Animal rights, I can't stop reading them I mean they're so interesting. I can't believe they were treated so terribly!"

Her mother nodded, understanding. "Yes they were, and they still are."

Zoe noticed her mother's eyes looked slightly distant at that last remark.

They entered Zoe's room and her mother sat her down at her vanity.

"So what is it exactly you need help with, hun?"

"Well I want to do something different with my hair because it's always up and I need to find a dress that goes good with my skin, well you know how it is, I clash with everything."

Elphaba gave a small smile of understanding, "Yes I was never one for fashion so I mostly wore black and dark colors."

"You still aren't."

"Hey I try a little more now but there are so many other important things, like you and your Father or helping out the Animals or –"

"Mother I know! You ramble all the time."

"One day you'll regret not listening to me more."

"I doubt it.." She mumbled.

Elphaba dismissed her sassy remark and went over to her wardrobe, looking for a dress that Zoe could wear. After a while of not finding anything that sparked her interest, she turned to her daughter suggesting that she would look through her own wardrobe to see if she would find anything there.

"Okay, that sounds good." Her daughter said with a smile.

Elphaba briskly walked out of Zoe's room and went next door to her own. She saw that Fiyero had khaki pants on but no shirt yet.

"You're still not dressed yet?" Elphaba said trying to sound exasperated but her smile gave her away.

"Hey at least I have pants on."

"Yes, I'm surprised you could at least manage that."

"That wasn't very nice!" He said sounding like an upset school boy who just broke one of his favorite crayons, "I _am_ a prince, you know."

"Yeah, in your own head." She said under her breath.

"I just can't find the right shirt to wear."

"Would you like help too?" She asked with a smile hinting around her mouth, "I came in here to find a dress for Zoe; we're not having much luck either."

"I would love some," He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yero, I meant with getting you dressed not with your pleasures," Elphaba smiled at her husband.

"Well can't we do both?" He asked with an ignorant tone and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No we cannot. At least not right now, later maybe. Your patience, or lack of for that matter, will pay off." She said still smiling.

"Ooh I can't wait." He said with a wink.

Elphaba looked through Fiyero's closet and came out with a midnight blue v- neck shirt to match her dress.

"That looks perfect love." Fiyero stated.

"Why thank you dearest." Elphaba said while handing him the shirt.

Not being able to resist him being shirtless and her husband's blue diamond chest she wrapped her arms around him, starting to kiss every one of his diamonds.

"What was that about not being able to do both?" Fiyero asked chuckling, vibrations running through his body.

"Oh shut it," She said and silenced him with a kiss.

"Mom! Did you find anything yet?" Zoe called. "You better not be kissing dad while I'm sitting here waiting for you!"

They broke apart laughing while a slight blush crept its way onto Elphaba's face from being caught by her daughter.

"I'll be in a minute, I'm still looking!" She called back.

She looked through her wardrobe and came out with the perfect, light-blue summer dress, about knee length with straps, and white lace; whilst grabbing something off of her vanity on her way out.

She entered Zoe's room with the dress in one hand and the other behind her back.

"Oh Mom! This is perfect!" She said taking the dress from her mother's hand and heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes we thought so too." Elphaba said smiling.

"We?" She called through the door.

"Your Father and I." Elphaba said like it was thing obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yes of course."

Zoe stepped out of the bathroom with the light blue dress on. She looked beautiful.

"Oh, Zoe," Elphaba said her eyes tearing up.

"Oh Momma, don't cry." She said as she sat down next to her Mom and hugged her.

"I know I'm sorry." She sniffled "You're just not a little girl anymore and the next thing you know you'll be off to Shiz."

"I know Momma but I still have a couple years to go."

"Well let's get back to the matter at hand." Elphaba said standing up and wiping her eyes one last time while leading Zoe to her vanity.

"I have the perfect thing for your hair," She said to her daughter, "but I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

Zoe gave her a skeptical look but she did as she was told.

Elphaba gently reached up and put a pink flower barrette in her daughter's hair. It was the same exact one Glinda gave to Elphaba on the night of the Ozdust ball and Elphaba kept it all this time. Zoe opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of herself in the mirror.

"Oh wow, it's pretty." She whispered.

"Yeah my friend actually gave that to me while I was at Shiz. I figured I'd give it to you because I don't really use it and you know how I am with pink." Elphaba said wrinkling her nose whilst remembering her young, naïve and adolescent days.

"Yeah I do, I feel the same way but I guess I can make an exception though." Zoe said with a smile.

Elphaba sat back admiring her daughter with a smile on her face and thinking about how lucky this boy is to have her but hopefully she was right about not being like his _dreadful_ father.

The doorbell rang and snapped Elphaba out of her thoughts. Zoe stood up and ran to the door with Elphaba and a thankfully completely dressed Fiyero behind her. Elphaba gave a look around and noticed that they all matched in their shades of blue. _Well it's too late to change now... _She thought. Zoe opened the door and there stood a blonde haired, tan skinned, blue eyed, lean teenage boy standing on their doorstep with a smile gracing his handsome face. As soon as Zoe saw him, she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug while he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elphaba could feel Fiyero stiffen at the so direct physical contact.

"You look great." Declan said while smiling and making Zoe blush.

The Witch wrapped an arm around her Prince and gently gave him a squeeze, assuring him to relax. She could feel him loosen slightly; releasing the breath, he had been holding.

"Zoe sweetie would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Elphaba asked making sure Fiyero wouldn't get tenser as it is and having the young couple break apart with a slight blush on their faces.

"Um, sure Mom. Declan these are my parents Elphaba and Fiyero Tigelaar." Zoe said while gesturing to her parents.

Elphaba said "Nice to meet you." While elbowing Fiyero to say something but just grunted a "Yes very nice," while sizing up Declan.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Declan with a smile, "I've heard so much about you."

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a nervous smile whilst wondering what he could've possibly heard from his father (or anybody else for that matter) about them.

"Well should we move this into the living room?" Elphaba asked while leading the way, "You three can sit and talk while I set out the food."

She looked at her husband slightly glaring at how close Zoe and Declan were sitting on the couch and sensed that something bad was going to happen.

"Fiyero, _dear_, why don't you come and help me?" Elphaba said with slight force, "You can help set the table and bring the food out."

"Alright, Fae." Fiyero said with reluctance in his voice.

Once they were in the kitchen Elphaba turned to her husband and gently rubbed his shoulders.

"Fiyero you have to calm down, I can just feel the tension in the room."

"I know Fae, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven; now help carry these dishes out. Lurline knows they're heavy as hell."

When everything was set out and put in place Elphaba called the couple to come into the dining room. After everyone was settled, there was thick tension in the air.

Uncomfortably Declan cleared his throat and asked, "So... Do you say grace?"

Zoe snorted "Ha! Mom's about the least religious person in all of Oz!"

"I respect other's religious views I just have none of my own. No, Declan we usually do not but you're more than welcome to if you'd like." Elphaba suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not religious. I just wanted to be considerate of you."

"Well thank you, that was very kind. Why don't we start eating then?" She suggested and everyone eager to eat agreed. There was a silence in the room while everyone's mouths were full of food. Elphaba felt a foot ever so gently nudge her own, thinking it was nothing she continued on with her meal. After a while it happened again confused she looked up at Fiyero wondering what caused him to result in such an adolescent game of footsie but his eyes were trained on Declan.

After it happened for a third time, it finally clicked.

"Zoe dear, that's my foot." Elphaba remarked not looking up from her plate, trying to say it as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh," She laughed, embarrassed, flushing a deep purple, "sorry."

"No it's okay dear; just try to keep your feet on that side of the table."

"And off of anyone else's," Fiyero grumbled.

Elphaba gave his leg a reassuring squeeze under the table.

Fiyero's head snapped up and made eye contact with his wife's slightly narrowed orbs. He quickly looked down and continued eating in silence.

"So Declan what are your plans for college?" asked a mildly curious Elphaba.

"Well," He began clearing his throat and wiping his mouth on a napkin, "I'm planning on going to Shiz to study Life Sciences and Literature."

At the mention of a subject so dear to her heart Elphaba perked up and made to start a conversation on Life Sciences but sensing this Zoe intervened by asking why he wanted to study those subjects.

"I figured if I go into both Life Sciences and Literature, I can study the differences between Animals and animals, and then use my knowledge to publish a book on the topic. I think it would be a good way to actually get the truth out. Even though the Banns have lifted, people are still hesitant and they need to be educated." He said this with a kind and somewhat sheepish smile.

It was clear that from what he said Elphaba was taken with him and did not need any more persuasion to like this boy. Fiyero though wasn't as easily swayed.

"What _exactly _have you heard about us from your Father?" He said cutting to the chase.

"What I've heard from my Father isn't the kindest, to put it lightly. When I told him who I was dating he put up a great protest-"He said with a huff.

"-He wasn't the only one…" Fiyero incoherently mumbled which earned him a swift kick to the shin and a glare from both his wife and daughter. Thankfully, Declan didn't notice anything amiss and continued on.

"My Father and I were never on the best terms with each other so I haven't paid any mind to what he says about you and your family. From what I observe, you and Mrs. Tigelaar have a very loving and welcoming home, you love each other very much and are the most accepting people. I can tell because Zoe gets these qualities from you both." He said this with such certainty that even Fiyero had to believe him.

The rest of dinner ran smoothly that evening with light conversation and fond reminiscing. Everyone soon rose to clear their places and offer gracious compliments to the chef which in turn blushed at the flattery. Their heads all turned to a tapping on the window.

"Chistery!" The Witch gasped, striding to open the latch and embrace her winged friend. The monkey chattered happily in response and took out a note from the pocket of his vest. Elphaba snatched it up remembering the last time he gave her a note and hoped that Glinda wasn't in trouble. She sighed with relief when she finished reading it.

"It's from your father," She reported to Declan, "He will be sending a carriage to pick you up in the next strike of the clock."

"Would you mind if Declan and I took a walk around the gardens then? We will come back when it's time for him to leave. " Zoe asked making sure her Father was out of the room before she said anything.

"No, not at all!" Elphaba said knowing the couple would want alone time together, "have fun," She added with a sly wink.

She watched as they walked out the back door hand in hand and into the setting sun. Fiyero then walked in the room from the kitchen and was startled by the lack of people.

"Where did Zoe and Declan go?" He asked uneasily.

"They went for a walk together."

"_Together? Alone?_ _Without supervision?"_

"Yes Fiyero, alone. They'll be okay, they're big kids."

He sighed knowing she was right. _Plus he won't try anything with all the windows in the house, _he thought.

"Would you like to help me with these dishes sir?" Elphaba asked.

"I'd be delighted my lady!" He said with a small bow which Elphaba giggled at.  
>He held the door that led to the kitchen open for her and followed her in.<p>

"Okay so I'll wash and you dry?" She asked.

"Sounds good enough to me!" He said in agreement.

They proceeded to wash the dishes in a comfortable silence until Elphaba looked up and saw the young couple sitting on a bench together, enjoying each other's presence. She sighed wistfully, reminiscing in the past.

"What is it Fae?" Asked Fiyero looking up from the utensils he was drying.

"They just remind me so much of us," she said with a smile. He followed her gaze out the window and couldn't help but agree remembering the late walks he took with Elphaba around the campus. _Those were some of the best times_, he thought. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her body tight to his.

She sighed at the contact, spinning around in his arms, "I'm not sure I'll be able to wait until tonight love." She whispered seductively in his ear.

He groaned at this and pull her even closer, "Me either."

He continued to assault her lips and any exposed skin of hers with his own, eliciting small gasps and moans from the beauty in his arms.

The couple watched from the bench as the Witch and her prince laughed and shared embraces.

"That'll be us one day," said Declan smiling and planting a kiss on Zoe's ear. She responded by squeezing his leg with a smile and meeting her lips with his.


End file.
